Jaune-Jaune's bizarre adventure
by R.O'C komega
Summary: Jaune is the weakest student in Beacon, but that changes when gets something even more powerful than aura or a semblance. A stand. RWBY X JJBA AU. first story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, constructive criticisms is welcome. Just a heads up I'm going to take some creative liberties when it comes to how stands and the stand arrows work. I'm also only up to part 4 in JJBA so sorry if I get things wrong.**

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day, scratch that not having a good week! He had finally gotten over this weird sickness he had for a week. It weird because he got it as soon as he accidentally cut himself on the old golden arrow when he visited his uncle's house, although Jaune was still wondering why it was hidden under his uncle's bed. After waking up without a fever he thought that his luck would final turn around, but noooooo live had to screw he over again! First he was late for classes, as he didn't wake up to his alarm. Next during class with miss Goodwitch (sternest teacher in beacon) he forget to do his homework witch was given to us 2 weeks ago and of course was made to stay after class and got a lecture about basically how he is the lowest in the class and needs to work harder. After class he nearly tripped grabbed onto something to stop him from falling… that something happen to by Yang Xiao Long's hair. Jaune just so happened to pull off the smallest hair off Yang's head but to her that was like kicking a new born kitten, so it was no surprise when she flew into a violent rage and processed to chase Jaune around Beacon for the rest of the day until he lost her just in time for *internal sign* combat class. Since Jaune wasn't able to train with Pyrrha for a week meant he was even farther behind everyone else and being exhausted after being chased by Yang did not help.

Miss Goodwitch was standing in the middle of the arena checking the list for who was going to fight next.

"Please not me, please not me, please not me, please not me" Jaune chanted to himself

"Don't worry Jaune, you only lost a week of training even wh- I mean if you loss he can always catch up." Pyrrha said trying to cheer him up, but it made feel worse reminding him of how weak he is

Miss Goodwitch looked up from her scroll pad to speak "Jaune Arc will you please step into the ring"

"Good Grief" Juane muttered to himself

Miss Goodwitch looked at Jaune "you will by facing against…" She looked back down at her pad for his opponent. she turned back to looked at Juane her eyes held an almost apologetic look in them for a second before turning back to her naturally stern face.

"Cardin Winchester" At the mention at those words Juane was filled with dread.

Jaune hated fighting Cardin, He even would have preferred yang at the moment and he could tell by just glancing at her that she was still boiling with rage. Cardin wasn't strongest in the school put he was definitely stronger than Jaune. Because of not being the strongest he liked to pick on those weaker than himself, especially Jaune. Everyone including Miss Goodwitch was aware of this but she only sees it during combat class and no matter how many times she verbally punishes Cardin he won't stop, in fact sometimes it makes it worse. He also can't get a detention as trash talking during a fight is not against any rules in Beacon

"Well, well, well non-descript winter holiday most have come early this year I get another round with my favorite punching bag" Cardin said with a smug look on his face with his mace leaning on his shoulder.

"*Sign* lets just gets over with," Jaune said drawing his weapon with a look saying he just wanted to be done with it all.

Jaune wanted this to be over quickly so he decided to charge at Cardin

Cardin could see how tired Jaune was so instead of attacking he just kept dodging all of Jaune attacks smirking as he did.

"Wow your even weaker today, your really are impressive I didn't know you could get any worse at this" said Cardin just before he started laughing

This caused Jaune to get angry and put more power and speed into his next swing.

It was heading straight for Cardin and it looked like it would hit and do a fair bit of damage, but Cardin deflected it with his mace causing Juane to drop his weapon.

Cardin raised his mace up for another swing. Jaune tried to block with his shield, but in the process of blocking the attack his shield got thrown away.

More adrenaline flowing through him, Jaune rolled out of the way of Cardin's next attack towards his sword.

Jaune managed to grab his sword just in time to see Cardin reading another much stronger attack. Cardin stared down at him with a look of superiority, Juane's aura was getting low and this final attack if it landed with bring him to the red and end the fight.

Jaune try to block with his family's heirloom and seemed to hold back for a minute but Cardin getting frustrated activated the fire dust in his mace causing an explosion.

The explosion knocked Juane back. His aura was just outside the red as his sword took most of the damage but at cost.

The arc family sword past down for generations had finally broke in 2 and was laying before him.

Jaune got down on his hands and knees and was ready to cry for letting this happen.

"Aw is the little baby going to cry" Cardin said mockingly as he walked over to him

"Oh come on Jauney boy it just a sword so it belong to your family for generations or something, but hey those dumb arcs won't need it anymore, most of them are a bunch of washed up old warriors or like you almost too weak to pick up the damn thing, they won't need it any.

THAT. IT! Jaune thought to himself with fury in his eyes. You can insult him but Jaune will never let ANYONE! Insult his family. Sure they didn't support him being a huntsman but he loved them all more than anything.

Jaune focused the rest of his aura into his fist and swung at Cardin's jaw. It almost felt like the world was slowing down. Cardin had an emotionless look for a moment until he smirked and moved his head out of the way just before the fist connected with his jaw.

At that moment Jaune felt worthless, he put everything he had left in to that attack and he still failed. Why was he even surprised he had always been a failure, to weak to be a huntsman, to weak to change anything.

Nothing was ever going to change that.

 **ORA!**

Just then another fist Cardin, square on the jaw, not only shocking him but knocking him off his feet into the air. It was purple hand wearing a fingerless glove with brass bolts on the back of the hand. Jaune looked up and saw a large purple muscular man standing above him. The being wore a red scarf, gold shoulder pads, a gold headband with a white smooth jewel on it and long wild black hair.

Just then another flurry of punches hit Cardin all over, making him look like a floating ragdoll. The beings fists were moving so fast if looked like he was punching him in five different places at once.

 **ORA, ORA,** **ORA, ORA,** **ORA,** **ORA,** **ORA,** **ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA,** **ORA, ORA**

 **ORA!**

With the final punch Cardin was flung across the arena, cracking the wall he landed on.

When the dust settled Cardin was knocked out and completely out of aura, while Jaune was left stunned along with everyone else in the room.

-To be continued

* * *

 **And thats the end of the 1st chapter, hope you like it. I may add parings with Jaune later on but I'm not sure who to pair him with. Arkos seems to be the one that makes the most sense but I also find it pretty generic since Pyrrha already loves Jaune so there no build up of her emotions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First thank you to my brother who helped check the spelling and grammar. Sorry there is no fighting in this chapter, originally this was going to be one big one, but it took too long and so I broke it into 2. There will be other stand users, but most of them will be villains as I think giving team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR stands along with there own strengths and abilities would make them too overpowered and would take focus away from Jaune. Also all stands will be from Jojo's Bizarre adventure, no original stands. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune stared upon Cardin's unconscious body slumped against the wall across from him as the purple being floating above him disappeared back into his body.

For a solid 5 seconds the combat arena was completely silent. Jaune was well know for being the weakest student in Beacon, he hasn't won a single fight since the school year started and now all of a sudden a jacked up ghost comes out of him and processed to complete destroy a, at the very least average student into next week while constantly roaring the same word over and over again.

After the silence came the remarks disbelief from various students.

'Did that weakling's semblance just punched a guy into a wall'

'No way! He complete depleted his aura in a matter of seconds'

'No one has a semblance that strong especially after just unlocking it'

Jaune even heard an older student yell 'horry sheeet!'

Then came something Jaune didn't expect.

"whoohoo go Jaune." Jaune turned to the source of the voice to see his partner Pyrrha standing up out of her seat throwing her fists onto the air as she shouted her praise to Jaune. This was the first time someone genuinely congratulated him after a fight. What Pyrrha and his friends usually tried to do was just tell how much progress he has made or how much effort he had put into the fight mostly just to make him feel better about his loss, but this time Pyrrha's cheering was not out of pity, but out of joy that he was able to defeat his opponent and win the fight. It felt really good to say the least.

The rest of his team followed up Pyrrha's cheering, then the whole room started to congratulate him.

With all the positive attention Jaune couldn't help but blush and scratch the back of his head. As Jaune looked at the floor in an attempt to hid his bright red face he heard the click of Professor Goodwitch's heels as she walked towards him.

"Congratulations Mr. Arc not only have you had your first victory, but you also found your semblance." Professor Goodwitch said as Cardin's team hauled him to the infirmary in the background.

"Yeah, its great to finally have something good happen after being sick with that weird illness for the last week." Jaune said looking up at Miss Goodwitch with a wide smile and still scratching the back of his head.

"Weird illness?" Professor Goodwitch asked with one brow raised

"Oh its nothing, I just got sick almost immediately after getting a cut from this gold arrow at my uncle's house" Jaune said thinking nothing was very special about what happen.

"A golden arrow?" Professor Goodwitch said as Jaune noticed that for a split second Miss Goodwitch's eyes widened in shock before turning back to her natural emotionless expression.

"W-what? Is something wrong" Jaune said beginning to get worried that made maybe more to that arrow than he thought.

'Is the arrow, my illness and my semblance somehow connected' Jaune began to wonder how likely it was that this was the case until his train of thought was broken when Professor Goodwitch spoke up again.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Arc" Professor Goodwitch said as she turned to address the rest of the class. "That will be the end of combat practice, unfortunately I have to speak to headmaster Ozpin" Professor Goodwitch then proceeded to walk to the headmaster's office.

As Jaune walked back to his team his mind began to wander. 'Did Professor Goodwitch have to leave to talk to Headmaster Ozpin because of what I've said, is it really that serious.' Juane thought to himself as sweat began to form on the side of his face. 'Even if it was that serious I'm sure they will take care of it, I mean who in their right mind would send students to solve the problem instead of the train professional working here, that would be crazy and highly irresponsible.' Jaune would have continued trying to pretend everything was ok but his foot hit something metallic. As Jaune looked down he saw the broken sword of his ancestors at his feet.

Jaune bent down to pick up the two halves of his weapon unable to do anything else as his mind was trying to process what his family would do to him when they find out.

"Jaune." Jaune was broken out of his trance to and saw his partner bending down in front of him a putting a hand on his should.

"I'm sorry what happen to your sword, I know it means a lot to you" Pyrrha said trying to comfort Jaune

"Thanks Pyrrha, but I don't know what I'm going to do, If my family finds out I'm dead" Jaune said, the anxiety in his voice was easy to hear

"Couldn't you ask someone to fix it" Ren interjected, hoping the be of use

"No, see crocea mors was forged using a very specific technique, if someone tried to repair the blade using a regular method the mark were the blade broke would be obvious. Only other Arcs or people an Arc trusted enough to reveal the technique know how to fix it properly." Jaune stated knowing the only people how could fix it would kill him as soon as they find out what he did

"So there nothing you can do?" Pyrrha asked worried for her partner

"Well maybe I might find something later but for I'm going to try and keep my mind off of it." Jaune said with a smile to try and reassure his friends.

"Yay! That's our fearless leader never letting anything get him down" Nora said with a massive grin of her face, as she was hanging off of Jaune neck while Ren tried to pull her off.

* * *

As team JNPR walked through the halls back to their dorm room team RWBY started catch up with them.

"Jaune!" Jaune recognized the voice's owner as Ruby Rose but as Jaune turned to greet her, but all he saw was a bunch of roses and at moment he felt the young reaper slammed herself into his chest to give him a hug

"Oof! Hey Ruby how have you been" Jaune said as he recoiled from the sudden shock of 5'2 girl being shot into his stomach.

"Never mind that why didn't you tell me you found your semblance" Ruby said as she let go and look up at him with her eyes and voice full of excitement that her first friend outside of her family final found his semblance.

"Well I just found it today" Jaune said as she looked away and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Really! And your already so good at controlling it, it was sooo cool, it was all like 'ora, ora!' and then 'bam!' and then 'pow!' oh show me now" Ruby said jumping up and down on the spot talking almost too fast for Jaune to understand.

"Well I would but I don't know how I did it." Jaune said, as he couldn't show his friend even though she really wanted to see it.

"Well how did you use it the first time?" Jaune's teammate Ren asked thinking he might be able to figure out what caused Jaune's semblance to activated

Jaune put his hand to his chin; "Well I tried to punch Cardin in the face, but I missed and I remember feeling horrible that I put everything into that punch and it still failed" Jaune said feeling a bit sad after remembering the moment.

"Mmm, It could be that your semblance is controlled by strong emotions" Ren deduced.

"So I can only use it when I'm depressed, isn't that just swell" Jaune said with his shoulder slumped

"I said 'strong emotions' they might not have to be negative ones," Ren countered.

"But try to focus on how you felt when you weren't able to hit Cardin, maybe that will work"

"Alright"

Jaune closed his eyes and focused up the negative emotion for about 5 minutes until he opened one eye to check if anything happened, but unfortunately nothing happed. Jaune's shoulders slumped even farther at the unsuccessful attempted to active his semblance.

"Don't worry about it Jaune if you did once you can do it again, right Blake" Ruby's older sister Yang said as she gave him a slap on the back, which nearly caused him to topple over and turned to look at her partner.

"Yeah, sure" Blake responded not really listening to what was going on as she was busy reading her book.

"And besides, Weiss-cream still hasn't fully gotten her semblance working either" Yang continued, remembering that a part of the Schnee family semblance allows the user to summon defeated enemies.

"Hey! I have you know I'm doing just fine thank you very much" Weiss said after only really paying attention after her name was brought up.

"Although I am impressed on how powerful your semblance is," Weiss continued as she looked at Jaune.

Jaune was surprised and heart warmed that his crush gave him a sort -of compliment for the first time.

"Well maybe you and me can help each other use our semblances alone together." Jaune said winking at Weiss, standing up straight, hands on his sides and tried his best to look confident.

Weiss just walked past him saying, "Don't push it Arc" without even looking at him as she entered her dorm.

Jaune slumped back down sighing, "Worth a shot."

"Better luck next time lady killer" Yang said giving Jaune at pat on the shoulder as walked into her dorm followed by her sister.

"Bye Jaune" Ruby said giving a quick wave before entering the dorm and closing the door after her.

Jaune was about to do the same until he heard professor Goodwitch's voice from behind him. "Mr. Arc, the headmaster would like to see you."

"Am I in trouble?" Jaune asked partially worried they found out he faked his way into beacon

"You are not in trouble Mr. Arc the headmaster would just like you to confirm something, follow me" Professor Goodwitch turned around and headed down the hall, Jaune followed behind telling his team they didn't need to wait up for him.

* * *

They walked in silence while Jaune tried to plan how he was going to get his sword fixed without his family finding out. After 10 minutes of walking they reached the elevator to the headmaster's office. When they reached the top Jaune saw Ozpin sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Mr. Arc please take a seat" Ozpin gestured to the chair in front of his desk while Professor Goodwitch walked over to stand beside the headmaster.

Jaune sat down, looking out the window, more focused on his sword than the moment at hand.

"Mr. Arc, Professor Goodwitch tells me you were sick for a week before getting your… semblance, would you mind running me through what happen exactly?" Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee, unfortunately Jaune 's attention was still on his sword.

"My swor-, what?" Jaune said snapping back to reality after a couple of seconds of silence.

Ozpin sighed putting down his mug, intertwining his fingers, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the back of his hands looking at Jaune. "Mr. Arc is there something else on your mind."

"Sorry it's just that my sword broke, it's been in my family for generations and it finally broke and I'm the one who did it an-"

"It was forged using a special technique, I am aware"

"You are?" Jaune asked confused not expecting the headmaster to know this as while the sword may have a lot of history to it, it is not some sort of legendary weapon.

"Yes, I also know of your uncle, he is on your mother side of the family, but he was very good friend with your father, is it possible he would a been told the technique?" Ozpin said waiting for a response

"How do you know that?" Juane said now even more confused.

"Your uncle does missions for me every once and a while, but you haven't answered my question yet"

"Well yes but-"

"Didn't he also spend nine years creating a rapier"

"Yeah, but he didn't spend the nine years just working on the sword, he also took up missions too, besides he recently took up a mission and won't be back for a couple of months at least." Jaune said looking down putting his hands on either side of his face, scared of the probability that his family would find out giving the amount time he would have to wait for a repair.

"Well, I could make a call and see if I can get your uncle to come back early." Ozpin said with a smile

"Really!?" Jaune half yelled in relief that his family won't try to castrate him

"Of course what is the point of being in a position of power, if you can't pull a few strings here and there" Ozpin said unaware of Professor Goodwitch trying to burn a whole into the back of his head with her eyes.

"Wait what?" Jaune said eyes widened in shock

"Never mind, it is late you should head back to your room, I'll call your uncle later" Ozpin said, immediately aware of how incriminating what he just said was and the death stare his colleague was giving him.

"Oh, ok goodnight Headmaster" Jaune said getting up and heading back to his dorm, waving goodbye as Ozpin waved back with a smile

As he opened the door to his room he saw his team fast asleep, he tiptoed to the bathroom to get ready for bed without waking his team.

* * *

As soon as the elevator door closed, Ozpin's smile disappeared as he looked down at his table now slightly worried

"So Mr. Arc has a stand" Glynda said breaking the silence.

"It would seem that way". Ozpin said as he typed the number of Jaune's uncle into his scroll.

The scroll rang for a while until a familiar voice was heared

"Ozpin is that you? What are calling at this hour of the day for, I'm suppose to be on a stealth mission you know"

"It is important, I don't know how to tell you this but your nephew has a stand"

"What! Jaune, but that's impossible unless, damn it he most have found the arrow, when I went out to get dog food"

"I told you to hide it well, how was your nephew able find it"

"I did hide it well, I put it under my mattress"

"…What" Ozpin was gripping his scroll almost shattering it to piece

"What? I thought it was the last place anyone who was looking for it would check."

Ozpin breathed in heavily and out slowly trying to contain his almost unyielding rage.

"I need you to return to vale"

"Why?"

"Since Mr. Arc now has a stand I think its best you explain the situation to him and to move the arrow to an actually hiding place"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take the first bullhead to vale, it will take a day or two"

"Good, I will speak to you soon Polnareff" Ozpin said hanging up

"What will we do in the mean time headmaster" Glynda remarked

"All we could do now it wait and hope for the best."

* * *

Little did the headmaster and professor know that there was a wanna to be fall maiden listening in to their conversation.

"Mm a stand? I should report to my mistress about this"

* * *

 **This take place after the dance so Cinder as hacked into beacon and would probably be able to listen to conversations through the cameras. Also I decided to make Polnareff Jaune's uncle as Polnareff is French and Jaune is based on Joan of arc who was French, also since Polnareff had a sister I thought she could be Jaune's mother, so in this universe sherry is alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was way longer than it was supposed to be**

* * *

Jaune still didn't understand how his semblance worked; it didn't rely on his emotions like Ren thought, that is not to say he was not able to use it, no the problem was when it did come out, he couldn't control it. For example, After being rudely woken up by his alarm clock and after many frustrating attempts to hit the snooze button on the top to get those sweet, sweet last 5 minutes of slumber, he was unfortunately fully woken up by a loud 'ora' along with every dorm for the next 20 meters to the sight of a broken alarm clock and table next to his bed, on the bright side he now had a great view of the dorm below his.

His friends were a little angry about their rude awakening at first but got over it knowing he only got he semblance recently. Part of Jaune was glad to have woken up, he was having this really bizarre dream where he had a Spanish cousin 'Juan', who was trying to steal the arc family fortune using a magic stone mask.

* * *

The morning went about without anything major happening until they reached the cafeteria. Jaune was returning with his food to the table his team and team RWBY were, when he noticed that faunus upper classmen from team CFVY, her name was Velvet if he remembered correctly, walking ahead of him start to look nervous, Jaune wondered what could make her so nervous so suddenly until he tripped. Out of the corner of his I he could see one of Cardin's teammates sticking his leg, he was probably made at Jaune for hospitalizing his leader. As Jaune tripped he also knocked Velvet over launching both of their trays of food into the air. Jaune now realized why Velvet was so nervous, earlier in the year team CRDl bullied her about her Faunus heritage until the teachers and the rest of team CFVY put a stop to it, knocking both Jaune and Velvet over must be like hitting two birds with one stone for them.

Thanks to Pyrrha's training Jaune was able to stop himself from falling and catch Velvet too, but the food was going to fall back down on them any second now. Being lathered in food wouldn't be the end of the world but that wasn't what he was thinking about, for some reason the only thing going through Jaune's head was to catch their food.

 **ORA!**

Before Jaune could even blink the arms of his semblance shot out grabbing the 2 trays. With lighting speed and surgical precision it was able to make it so all the food landed back exactly were it was before they tripped. He was even able to catch the soup Velvet got back into its bowl on the tray without spilling a drop.

Jaune's semblance held the trays while he held Velvet back up. His semblance faded back into his body, the trays being placed in his hands, Jaune gave Velvet back her tray and received a quiet 'thank you' before she returned to her team. The cafeteria was silent for a few moments until they went back to their business, people were surprised at the speed of Jaune's semblance but not as surprised and the day before, although Jaune did hear that older student from before yell 'OH MY GOD' quietly in the background.

Jaune walked to his friends with out paying any attention to team CRDL knowing they wouldn't try anything again. While walking back Jaune was trying to piece together what happen to get his semblance to come out.

He was broken out of his trance when Ruby started talking to him. "Hey Jaune your getting pretty good with using your semblance now aren't you"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose, it mostly happened out of instinct." Jaune replied. Suddenly an idea popped into Jaune's head. What if his semblance was activated by instinct? I would make sense since only times it did work were when he wasn't trying to use it.

Jaune's train of thought was interrupted by his teammate Nora. "Hey Jaune, you know how your semblance looks like a person, well I think we should name the newest member of the team"

Ruby's eyes widened and a gleeful smile appeared on her face. "Oh, oh let me name it, I'm great at naming things, doesn't Crescent Rose have an awesome name"

"I don't know, it always sounded a little to edgy to me" Nora replied

"What! Well your weapon's name is stupid, what does Magnhild even mean!"

"It means strength and how dare you, Renny helped me come up with that name"

"Well that just shows that your unable to come up with cool weapon names"

"Is that a challenge, the one you can think of the coolest name wins"

"Your on"

"Ok I'll go first, purple fury"

"Boo, the phantom fist sounds way better"

"Ok, how about ripple"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It sounds cool"

"Killer queen"

"Metallica"

"Emperor"

"Golden experience"

"Crazy diamond"

"Jaune-Jaune's bizarre power"

Jaune tried to intervene, but soon their contest became a shouting match. 'I don't really see the point of giving my semblance a name, thought I guess things have been looking up for me since I got it, wait'. While Jaune was thinking to himself he remembered when one of his sister when through a bizarre phase where she would try to predict the future using special cards

'If I remember correctly the star card, symbolized optimism and hope, so maybe I can put star in the name. Star…purple? No that's stupid.'

"Star platinum". Jaune said proud of himself for coming up with the name, just before he realized he said it out sound.

Ruby looked up and put a finger on her chin "Star platinum huh, I like it, sound cool"

"Mmm yeah not bad, Star platinum it is then" Nora said happy with the winner of the contest.

"Hey I just remember something." Jaune turned his head to see his partner Pyrrha was the one talking

"What is it Pyrrha?"

"What about your sword, you seemed very worried about it yesterday"

"Oh yeah, Headmaster Ozpin said he'd call my uncle back early from a mission so he can fix it"

"Wait, thought your father didn't have any siblings"

"He's on my mother's side"

"And your father taught your uncle that special technique"

"Yeah, my dad and uncle are good friends"

It was then, that Yang decided to give her two cents "that's surprising, if some guy tried to marry my sister I'd threaten to rip of his arms" Yang then processed to wrap her sister in a headlock and ruffle her hair, much to the dismay of Ruby.

"My uncle hated my dad at first but then my dad saved my mom from being attacked by this weird guy with two right hands and they've been good friends ever since"

"Well I'm glad your sword will be fixed then we can go back to training together, but I guess you might need the extra sword fighting lessons now" Pyrrha look a little sad at the thought of not training with Jaune

Jaune was a little confused of why she was sad but figured she thought her efforts were in vain and tried to cheer her up. Placing a hand on her shoulder; Jaune spoke "Don't worry Pyrrha even if I mostly use my semblance from now on your training help me get into shape and we can still train if you want" Jaune finished his little speech with a smile hoping that will help cheer Pyrrha up.

Pyrrha smiled back at Jaune. 'Thank you Jaune that means a lot, maybe after class today you and me could um I don't know hang out or something."

Jaune pondered this for a moment, 'Pyrrha and I haven't done anything together other train for a while, it could be fun'. Jaune was once again confused by Pyrrha's sudden shyness and why she suddenly found the ground extremely interesting, 'she might be sick, her face is a little red'.

Jaune was about to open his mouth to reply, but beacon's local buxom brawler beat him to it. "Actually Jaune, I was wonder if you could help me with something"

Jaune was surprised that Yang needed his help, but he was willing to help. "Sure Yang what is it."

"Well your sembla- sorry 'star platinum' seems to mainly fight with his fists and there isn't a lot of boxing type fights in beacon other than me, so I was thinking we could spar after class. You can get a better grip using your new power and I see if my fighting style needs work or not"

While Jaune would have liked to go with Pyrrha, he came to beacon to become a great huntsman. "Ok yang that sounds like a good plan"

"Great" It was basically time to go to class so Yang and the rest of team RWBY stood up and went to class, Yang turned around while walking to class and yell to back Jaune "I'll ask Professor Goodwitch if she can supervise match, see you after class"

"Sure thing" Jaune turned to Pyrrha smiling apologetically. "Sorry Pyrrha I promise we'll hang out some other time, I just thought sparing with yang would be good experience."

Jaune could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes, but he know she wasn't crushed or anything. "It's fine Jaune but I'm going to hold you to that promise" Pyrrha said getting up from her seat to head to class

"Of course an Arc never goes back on his word" Jaune said happy that his partner was in good humor.

* * *

Nothing spectacular happen in class and now both Jaune and Yang were standing opposite each other in the area in their combat clothes. Some of the remnants of the crater where Cardin hit the wall the other day were still there, it was mostly fixed but there was still some rubble and dust around it. Both teams were on the sidelines waiting to root for their respective members while Professor Goodwitch was looking down at her tablet making all the necessary preparations for the match.

Professor Goodwitch looked up from her tablet at both fighters. "Is there any questions before we begin?"

Jaune raised his hand "Yes, why didn't you use your semblance to fix the wall"

"Because Mr. Arc I have been so backed up with work I haven't had any time to clean up after your mess" Professor Goodwitch replied while giving Jaune an annoyed look

"Heh, heh noted"

"Now, are both contestant ready"

"Yes" both Yang and Jaune said at the same time

"Very well on my mark you will begin"

Jaune's mind was running at 100 miles a minute. 'Ok Jaune remember just don't overthink it, just focus on wanting something to happen and let your instincts do the rest, Ok what I want to happen is a quick jab, that's it just focus on that quick jab'

"Begin!"

 **ORA!**

At the millisecond the professor opened her mouth the familiar purple being launched a fist right into Yang's cheek, knocking her face to the side and making her almost trip backwards

'Well shit'

Yang didn't move from the position she was in and her hair was blocking her face so Jaune couldn't see how much damage was done

Jaune began to worry if Yang was seriously hurt

He took a few steps towards her, with star platinum hovering next to him

"Yang are you alri-" Jaune was stopped by Yang hitting not Jaune, but star platinum in the side of the face. Somehow Jaune was able to feel it

"Didn't know you had it in you vomit boy, that was quite a punch"

"ow! That was a dirty trick, I was worried about you!"

"Why didn't you just check the aura meters above us?" Yang said pointing up

Jaune looked up to see that a fair amount of Yang's aura was gone and some of Jaune's aura was gone as well

"I panicked ok," Jaune said trying to justify his actions

"Whatever, but how did you get hurt I didn't hit you"

"I don't know I just got a suddenly pain in my cheek"

"mmmh" Both Yang and Jaune turned to look at Miss Goodwitch who was thinking of a correlation, she turned to face Jaune. "It would seem that what ever happens to your semblance, also happens to you, either way the match will continue"

"Good 'cause now that I know that Jauney-boy can use his semblance" Yang smashed her fist together, eyes went red and her hair began to glow. "I don't need to hold back"

Yang rushed Jaune immediately with a flurry of rock hard punches, before Jaune could process what was happening, star platinum had already moved in front of him and blocking the punches, placing his forearms in front of him. Jaune still felt the attacks landing and loss some of his aura, but the majority of the damage was blocked.

'Looks like it really does rely on instinct' Jaune thought, relieve at the lack of major pain in his body.

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

Star platinum unleashed rush of punches with Yang doing the same, each at amazing speeds. Yang was able to dodge or deflect a majority of blows because Star platinum wasn't able to go at full speed as he was also blocking Yang's attacks (due to Jaune's intense fear of yang's fists had been quickly reignited when he learn he would still feel being hit) while throwing his own punches back at her. There was a stalemate for a few seconds

Yang threw a quick jab with her left hand pass Jaune's head deliberately meant to miss. Jaune's head flinched to the side in fear, his eyes locked on the fist.

Yang smirked. 'He's distracted, nows my chance'. Yang focused a good portion of her aura into her right fist and launched a powerful punch straight at Jaune's face. 'Eat this vomit b-' before yang could finish her thought her hand stopped, 'what the-' she looked down at her arm to see a large purple hand grapping her, she flicked her sight to jaune to see he was just as surprised as her before turning back to see star platinum pulling back his fist to unleash a devastating blow.

 **ORA!**

'Fuck, fuck, fuck'

Yang quickly brought back her left forearm to try and deflect the fist rocketing towards her. A large 'boom' was heard as yang was blown halfway across the arena

She was somewhat successful deflecting, the gauntlet absorbing some of the blow, but in the process the yellow metal cover on the top was blown of showing the inner working of the weapon, still fully functional. Yang looked up at the aura meters to see that more than half of her aura was gone. She looked back at Jaune.

Jaune raised his open palm of his right hand in front of his face, he opened and closed it a couple of times. Star platinum was repeating the action out of sync. Then both Jaune and star platinum clenched their right fist at the same time. Jaune looked up at yang "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Yang smirked at Jaune while dusting herself off. Yang cracked her knuckles, before retrieving two rows of 12 shotgun shells each from her back pockets and flinging them into the arm. Opening the ammo compartment of her gauntlets and ejecting the used shells, she was able to the rows of shells to land into the slots without even needing to look.

Yang fired off shots of in quick succession. The barrage of red dust projectiles, rapidly speeded towards Jaune, the area around him becoming increasing covered in red light as they through closer

 **ORA!**

Star platinum punched the bullets as soon as they were in his range, causing them break on contact, unfortunately this didn't go as well as Jaune would have hoped.

"Ouch!" Jaune felt a burning sensation on his hands and saw burn marks on the gloves of star platinum. Jaune looked up at the aura meters about to seen the aura level has decreased. 'Crap, the bullets were broken apart, but the fire dust still ignited.'

Yang realizing that she now had the advantage at long range continued to fire upon Jaune. He tried to run, but Yang is one of the tops students in combat class and all around great fighter. Each shot would have hit their mark if not for star platinum blocking them with his forearms, Jaune he was still taking damage, from feeling of burning from the fire dust.

Jaune panicked and tried to formulate a plan of action. ' Ok Jaune, think, think! Star platinum can't go long range and she has 24 bullets in total there has to be a way out of this'

Jaune charged at Yang who was still standing in the same place. He drew ever closer using star platinum deflect the bullets, until Yang was just outside his range. She reeled back her right hand and fired the last shell at Jaune; the shot was deflected into the ground in front of Jaune causing a massive explosion blowing Jaune off his feet and causing dust to fill the arena.

When the smoke settled Jaune was on his back coughing out the smoke that entered his lungs, star platinum nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the aura meters to see that he was 1% away from losing. He stood after a substantial amount of effort.

Yang was standing in front of Jaune, arms crossed smiling at her almost guarantee victory. She shrugs her shoulders "Well Jaune for what it's worth you but up way more of a fight than most people". Yang unfolded her arms and raised her left gauntlet "But you still have some to do", Yang shot her arm forward ready to deliver the final blow

Click

Yang's eyes widened. 'Wait what' she looked down to see used shells jammed into the open mechanism of weapon. Through years of training and fighter, Yang instincts hand been honed to a razor sharp point and those instincts were telling her one thing when she saw Jaune stone hard face with not a sign of hesitation.

'He planned this'

Jaune grabbed her out stretched hand. Thanks to Pyrrha's training he was able to pull Yang to him in her stunned state. He spun her so her back was facing him and rapping his arms around her sides he hefted her of the ground.

Jaune released a mental sigh. 'That was close good thing my plan worked'. Jaune recalled the memory right before the explosion. He kept count of each shot and purposely causes star platinum to deflect the shot into the ground. Under the screen of smoke and thanks to star platinum incredible speed and precision, he grabbed some of Yang's used shotgun shells and shoved them into the mechanics of the weapon. 'If I'm right about this, if Yang can't get her footing then she won't be able attack me'

Jaune summoned star platinum to face yang. Yang had a good idea of what was coming next. She looked back at Jaune from the corner of her eye. "Heh, heh, are you going to do the 'ora, ora' thing?"

"Yes"

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

A buzzer went off, signaling Yang's defeat.

Jaune let yang drop to her feet, with star platinum still hovering above them. Yang signed, "heh, I didn't actual think you'd win"

Jaune scratched the back of his head "I didn't think I would win either"

"Really? You seemed to be pretty cool and confident just before you got me"

"Oh huh, I guess it all happened too quick for me to get nervous"

"Well you should be nervous less, you definitely get a lot cooler. Hell if you keep that up, lets just say that Pyrrha might have herself some competition" Yang nugged Jaune and gave him a wink.

A look of confusion appeared on Jaune's face along with a slight blush "w-what are you getting at?"

Yang sighed once again and places her palm on her forehead. "You really are hopeless, but still I can't believe you got so strong so quick, you're a real **star** hahaha, get it."

And with that everyone in hearing range groaned

Jaune closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm going to pretend that wasn't a pun and just take the compliment, so thanks and sorry about breaking her gauntlet" Jaune said pointing to yang's left arm.

"Its fine Ruby is probably going to have fun fixing it, oh hey can you hand me that piece next to your foot"

Jaune looked down to see the yellow metal cover that broke off. Jaune bend down to pick up the piece "Oh sure no pr- Ow!" He immediately dropped the piece and looked at his open palm. There was a cut with a bit of blood oozing out, he switch his gaze to the piece to see that where it broke off was incredible sharp.

Jaune was distracted by his cut and didn't notice Pyrrha had come down to from the sidelines to greet him. "Are you ok Jaune?"

Jaune turned to Pyrrha and showed her his hand "Yeah I just cut my hand, see"

Pyrrha held Jaune's wrist and looked closely to the cut. A concerned looked appeared on her face.

"Jaune you still have some aura left, this should have at least started to heal by now."

Jaune's eyes widened with fear "What! Well what should I do?!"

"Lets bring you to the infirmary just in case"

"Right" Jaune turned to Yang giving a quick "Bye Yang" before walking away.

Yang waved back to him "see ya vomit boy, this was fun lets hang out some time"

Jaune followed Pyrrha to the infirmary, while doing so he subconsciously called back star platinum

Suddenly Jaune felt a funny feeling in his hand. Looked at it to see the familiar sight of his aura healing his wound.

"Wait why is it only now that my aura is healing me"

Pyrrha looked up and placed a finger on her chin, until a theory came to her mind. "Juane your semblance, star platinum is active right now, right?"

Jaune looked around him for a moment "No, why?"

"And he was active when you cut yourself, right"

"Yeah"

"So what if using your semblance consumes so much aura that there is non left to heal yourself"

"Ok that makes a lot of sense, so my semblance basically makes me into a glass cannon"

"More or less, either way I'm just glad there is nothing wrong with you" Pyrrha gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Unfortunately, due to Pyrrha's incredible strength her punch had a lot more force in it then she intended.

When her punch made contact with Jaune's armor, it didn't do any damage but it did cause the strap to break and the chest plate to hang freely.

Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands "Umm pff-Juane what is that?"

"What's what?"

"That, on your hoodie" Pyrrha pointed to the picture of the bunny

"Oh its pumpkin Peat, you know from the cereal"

"You've been wearing that this entire time"

"Yeah why, what's wrong with it"

"Nothing, nothing pff-its j-just pff-hahahahaha"

"Hey! Stop laughing this is my favourite hoodie"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed but on the plus side I know what we are going to do tomorrow on the weekend"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember you promised we'd hang out, so I think we should go shopping for something new for you to wear"

Jaune scratched the back of his head "Well I did make a promise, Ok sure"

Pyrrha clapped her hands together with a happy grin on her face "great, I'll meet you at 11 am at that mall close to Beacon, now lets go back to the dorm"

While they were walking back to the dorm Jaune noticed that Pyrrha had a skip in her step and seemed a lot chirpier. 'Huh, she must really like shopping' Jaune thought to himself, believing this to be the only explanation

* * *

 **I looked up what the star tarot card and found it's meaning, I also found that the 'magn' part of Magnhild can mean strength or mighty**


End file.
